Secret Thoughts
by genevieve72
Summary: Hi I absolutely love the show No Ordinary Family, so I have decided to do a series of 'secret thoughts' of some of the main characters.  This is my first time posting, so please don't be to cruel!
1. Chapter 1 George

The Secret Thoughts of George

GEORGE DESPERATLEY needed to be checked into a mental hospital. There was absolutely no question about it. Had there been other times he had felt this way? Sure, but not as powerfully as he had these last few weeks.

The funny part was, though it was still unbelievable, his feelings had nothing to do with the powers his best friend Jim and the rest of the Paol family has mysteriously obtained. It had been quite a surprise, but even then George was certain that his sanity was still intact.

Well, in a way, it did _sort of_ concern the Paols. She was,after all, Stephanie Paol's best friend and a confident to the Paol's secrets, just as he was.

George had always had a mild crush on her, but little did he know how much those feelings would intensify. Especially when she had tricked him so that she could use his own equipment to help Steff. That day George had found himself utterly lost in a trance, induced by a fruit smoothie and the oh so seductive way that she had looked at him as they spoke. _What_a woman!

But who was he, right? They were so different and she would never be interested in a man like him. Not to mention he still had some feelings for another woman. She was incredible and kind and had a warm fuzzy glow. But, oh! How dim it was compared to the way his new love shined!

He loved her. There was no doubt in his mind. Yet she would never know. After all, if he loved her so much how could he tell her the truth when she was so deeply in love with that insufferable Joshua? If he told her, he may mess up her feelings and her life forever. How could he do that if he truly loved her?

AAAAHHHHHHHH!

He couldn't take it anymore! He just couldn't. He was practically ripping his mind apart with all the emotions that had been coursing through him these last few weeks. Love, anger, frustration, joy, confusion, insanity. And that was just the beginning of the list. How could it be possible for one man to feel so many things at one time?

George desperately needed to be checked into a mental hospital. There was absolutely no question about it.


	2. Chapter 2 Natalie

The Secret Thoughts of Natalie

NATALIE WAS hurting. She was hurting more than she ever had in the past few years. But this time she was hurting because of herself, she was hurting because she knew that she was hurting JJ.

Every time she glanced over at him, whether in class of just passing by, she was to just forget everything she had said before and wrap her arms around him. She knew that as soon as she was in his arms, could feel his hot breath against her skin, that she would feel so much better. But that would be very, very selfish.

JJ had never been anything but kind and understanding towards her. He was so cute the way he tried to help her, so sweet when he somehow gave her her mother's locket. That day he had looked at her with shining with hope, as though that now her mother's killer had been caught everything would somehow be magically better. But it wasn't.

Though the discovery had given Natalie some closer, it still didn't change what had happened, though JJ had seemed to think that it did. And, as JJ had also forgotten, she was still a foster kid.

The system was by no means perfect. For the past several years, Natalie had been bumped from home to home, never staying more than a year, never achieving at least some sense of permanency. Some of the homes had been fine, with her actually being able to make a few friends. But others... not so much. She had been hit. A few times. That was part of the reason as to why she was so screwed up. After being beaten, after her mother's murder, she couldn't bring herself to trust people any more. Even JJ.

There was nothing more in the world that would make her more happy than making JJ happy. But it wasn't fair to him. Would their relationship survive with her constantly moving? And even if she was by some blessing from God allowed to stay in the same home through high school, would she even be emotionally capable in a relationship? Relationships required trust; and trust she could not give.

Maybe she and JJ could be together someday in the future, if she were to somehow get better, get a grip on her life. But for now getting more deeply involved with him would just make it all the harder when Natalie's problems pushed forward in full force.

She'd just have to ignore his intimidating yet enthralling intellect. Ignore his jaw-dropping smile, capable of shattering her heart into a million pieces. Ignore the way his eyes sparkled whenever he looked at her...


	3. Chapter 3 Chris

The Secret Thoughts of Chris

So his girlfriend was a mind-reader. So what? If you asked Chris, it was pretty frickin' awesome. And the fact that she could control other people's thoughts? Score two! With the use of Daphne's powers they would be able to have so much fun… Way beyond that lame Sarah Barrellies concert. If everything went according to plan thing would get… epic.

The one downside about his whole plan was that he couldn't think about it while he was around her, she might pick something up. It wasn't a _bad _plan, just a fun one. Of course that didn't mean Daphne would approve. He'd have to ease her into it, give her a taste of the good life. She'd thank him for it later, and possibly even love him more.

Yes, he loved her, loved her dearly. But it was a little disconcerting that she could drop in on his thoughts whenever she pleased. What if he thought something wrong? Something that would make her mad? It used to be that Chris's mind was the only place he could completely escape to, and now even that small privacy he had once cherished was gone. It would be very hard being Daphne's boyfriend.

On the other hand, these were all thoughts that he hadn't experienced in a while. Lately it had been all about what he and Daphne could do together. He hadn't even thought much about their love connection much… Somewhere in the back of his mind this kind of scared him. He was afraid that is love might be slipping away, was becoming somewhat aware that he may be using her.

Whenever these displeasurable thoughts began to haunt him, he pushed them back down again, burying them underneath frivolous and unimportant thoughts. He was being silly. Using her? As if. What he had in plan would be fun for both of them.


End file.
